Pretty Much Dead Already
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome was abandoned by her fiance when the outbreak happened. She had moved on from her adventures in the past and put fighting behind her. Now though, she has no choice on using those skills again to survive the new world.


_**Pretty Much Dead Already**_

_**Summary: Kagome was abandoned by her fiance when the outbreak happened. She **__**had moved on from her adventures in the past and put fighting behind her. Now though, she has no choice on using those skills again to survive the new world.**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Rick, Kagome/Shane, Rick/Lori**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Bright blue eyes gazed at the mixture of lace, beading and chiafron. Slightly calloused fingertips ran over smooth silky material as they gazed into the mirror before them. In all her years she had never expected to end up here...in a bridal shop trying to pick out the dress that was..._the dress._

The one she would get married in.

Sure, she dreamed of her wedding, what little girl did not? It was just...she didn't think she would be here, in Kentucky, trying on wedding dresses with her fiance's best friend and his son. Lori was supposed to be here with her, being one of her only female friends, yet something had come up.

She was starting to get used to that, Lori always had a last minute thing pop up whenever they were supposed to hang out, it hurt but she understood. It just would have been nice to have another female opinion. Oh how she wished Sango could be here, yet she knew that it was impossible. Sango was long gone. Stuck five hundred years ago in the past.

At least she had been able to see her best friend get married to the love of her life before the jewel had thrown her back into her time. The well had sealed, taking with it a part of her, and she had been forced to move on.

She had picked up the pieces, as much as she could, graduated and had gone on to medical school. Vowing to use her powers to help others as much as she could. Said powers were now much easier to understand when put into the words of science. Yes, they were magical...to a point, she could still heal and throw up barriers but to do would use up calories, a reason why she always ate so much and was still able to keep her slim figure.

A fact that had helped snare her husband to be, he found it cute she could pack down so much and still be so tiny. A smile pulled on her lips thinking of her fiance, he was brash and self confident, he was smooth and he knew it. He had been one of the first people she had met when she had been sent over to Cynthiana Kentucky, King County, to wrap up her medical schooling. Had met him and his partner as they dropped off a drunkard in the ER where she was wrapping up her internship.

Sparks had flown and well, here she was now...six months later trying on a wedding dress!

"You ready yet Kagome?" She blinked at the young bored voice and stifled back a laugh, Carl had been dragged along with his dad to this round of dress tryouts. The poor boy was no doubt bored out of his mind but she would make it up later with a trip to the arcade or something. He reminded her so much of her younger brother that it was kind of scary.

With a deep sigh she gave herself one last once over in the mirror and opened the door to step into the waiting area and did a slow spin, her hands holding up a few layers of the dress so she didn't trip and fall. "Well?"

She felt her cheeks heat up as their silence echoed in the small waiting room. "I look horrid don't I?" She bit her lip as she turned to face them, blinking as both males quickly waved their hands in front of them, in a comical sort of way.

Carl was the first to speak up, a grin on his face as he watched her fidget a bit. "No! You look really pretty. Right dad?" Rick gulped, having the attention shoved onto him and could only nod, agreeing with his son. "You look very beautiful Kagome, Shane will be speechless!"

She could only beam, her cheeks flushing at their praise. Hoping that they were right. It was every girls dream to look beautiful on their wedding day, to make their husbands to be speechless. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of the way Shane would look, standing at the end of the altar with his gaze on her, a smile on his face as he waited for her to become his.

Finally she would get her happily ever after.

* * *

Lori grinned as she felt hands pin her to the wall. She looked into lust filled eyes at the man hovering above her.

"How much time do we have?" the man asked, letting Lori's hands go and trailed them down her sides, under her shirt. Lori wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Kagome is dress shopping and Rick and Carl are with her...so we should have an hour or more." She breathed as he kissed the side of her neck and up her jaw until he got to her lips, kissing her deeply.

"Then lets make the most of it." He muttered as he pushed her harder into the wall causing Lori to moan. She liked when he was rough with her, so unlike her husband.

She knew it was wrong what she was doing...but she didn't care. All she cared about at this moment was how this man was making her feel.

And he was making her feel.._.wonderful._

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this...it is going to be a long drama filled road...hehe But good thing...this fic is mostly planned out chapter by chapter. So that means faster updates. I hope everyone liked this...there isn't enough of this xover...sooo enjoy! Read and Review!**_

_**Kage Note: Oops we did it again~ Okay sorry, horrid pun but yes...Yuki and I made a thing...and we hope you ejnoy. If all goes according to plan( can you spot the reference? XD) this will be one loooooooong ride. So yeah, please do let us know what you think and review and remind us to not let this one fall to the wayside just like all those other ones...teehee...**_


End file.
